Destinies Intertwine
by Horus Goddess
Summary: Riku tells the truth to Sora about his feelings towards the boy. They're both 3 years older now... so how will Sora take this after so much time of not knowing? WARNING: YAOI (boy x boy)
1. Default Chapter

::fanfic:: 
    
    
    Title: Destinies Intertwine
    Author: Tora
    E-mail: horusgoddess@hotmail.com
    Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and all related logos are (C) Squaresoft & Disney Interactive
    Warnings: little bit of yaoi, shounen ai, and doesn't really have a plot yet...
    Rating: R
    Pairing: Riku x Sora
    Summary: Riku tells Sora the truth about his feelings towards him. How does Sora take this? Gee,
    I wonder... since its a yaoi fanfic, I think you'd be able to figure it out. But that's not all that happens.
    **AN: This is my first KH fic I'm actually going to finish. All the other attempts have died and burned.
    Anyway, it's also my first yaoi fic too... so be nice to it.
    -.-.-.-.Destinies Intertwine.-.-.-.-
    CHAPTER 1
    Sora stood at the shores of one of the many islands that made up Destiny Islands, gazing out
    at the horizon, feeling the soft wind brush against his body. the familiar scent of sea water
    filled him with a sense of calmness. He breathed in slowly, and then out, closing his eyes to
    listen to the waves.
    He heard nothing else for a moment, just taking it all in. So many thoughts ran through his
    head of the years before, the time he'd spent trying to find his way back to this place he
    more than happily called home. It'd been 3 years since his first encounter with the mysterious
    alliance called the "Heartless." He'd made so much progress through time, accelling in every
    one of his attributes except for one empty spot in his heart. Something he then thought would
    never again be filled.
    During his fight against the Heartless, Sora had lost someone dear to him: Kairi, the girl his
    whole world had revolved around. He didn't know of one day that he didn't think of her, but
    this day would prove to be different.
    Sora felt tears build as he began to tear. He sat down on the sandy surface below him, opening
    his eyes to look about the waters he knew all too well. He brought his hands to his face, wiping
    the salty tears away. He then felt gloved hands over his.
    Sora knew the soft touch too well, and yet this time it seemed different. He turned his head to
    one side, looking at his friend who knelt behind him now.
    "Riku..." He said.
    "Shhh..." His friend replied, taking Sora in his muscular arms, lying Sora's head against his
    chest.
    "Why did she... damn it... I was there and I did NOTHING!" Sora let out a rush of air as he said
    this, feeling strainful.
    "There was nothing you could do, Sora. It was out of your control." Riku said, brushing Sora's
    brunette hair softly.
    Sora was too upset to notice the situation he was in. Not realizing he was in the arms of another
    boy, more so his best friend, Riku. When he stopped crying, Sora pulled away from Riku, almost
    startled.
    Riku gave a concerned look. "What?"
    "Why... how... why were you holding me like that?"
    "I thought it'd help you cope." He cooly said.
    Sora eyed him. "You've never done that before..."
    Riku just gave a slight smile, taking Sora's chin in his hand, lifting Sora's head gently to look
    into his eyes. Sora's eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, the same luminous color Riku'd always
    remembered them being. Riku felt himself get lost in Sora's eyes for a moment. Sora blinked, causing
    Riku to come back to grips with reality again.
    "Riku... Are you alright?" Sora asked, concerned.
    "I'm alright..." Riku stood, letting go of Sora in the process, brushing the sand off his black
    clothes. "Sora."
    Sora looked up at him, raising an arm to shade his eyes from the sun with his hand. "Yes, Riku?"
    "Come with me... I wanna go somewhere a little more private. I have something I wanna speak with
    you about." Riku replied, holding a hand out to Sora, and Sora took it willfully.
    Sora stood up infront of Riku, brushing sand off himself. They began to walk up the island to a
    small waterfall. It trickled almost silently as Riku lead Sora into the water around it. It was
    only ankle-deep.
    "Why are we in here?" Sora questioned.
    "Just wait..." Riku said, taking hold of Sora's right hand in his left, and with his other hand,
    pressing in a stone on the rocky wall behind the waterfall.
    A sudden slight jolt was left beneath their feet as the flooring began to lower. At this point
    Sora was totally taken a-back, suprised by what was occuring. In all the years he'd lived there,
    Sora never knew about this.
    Sora chose not to question Riku, just to wait and find out what was to come next. He found himself
    comfortable in the fact he was standing with Riku, his hand wrapped firmly in his friend's. As
    the floor lowered an entry-way soon came level with the platform they stood on. Water trickled
    down the rocky walls around when the platform had lowered. Riku led Sora through the entryway and
    into a small room, naturally built. Roots of the large tree above ground were weaving around the
    rocks, very much like they did in the "secret place" above ground next to the tree itself.
    The ground was firm and wet, but not muddy. A few large rocks were cluttered near a wall,
    perfectly level for both of them to sit upon. As they situated themselves upon these rocks
    across from eachother, Riku took both of Sora's hands in his own, looking down at them a moment,
    then looking into Sora's eyes again. Riku took a deep breath, then released, opening his mouth to
    speak.
    "Sora... there's something I've been meaning to tell you..." Riku spoke.
    Sora scooted closer to Riku a little.
    "I... I've... well, ever since I can remember a part of me always was attracted to you..." Riku
    looked down at their hands which were clasped together firmly.
    Sora blinked slowly, gathering his thoughts as he began to stroke Riku's hands with his thumbs,
    still locking hands with him.
    "I know you probably don't feel the same..." Riku said.
    Sora smiled slightly, taking Riku's hands to his lips to kiss them softly. Riku was a little taken
    back by Sora's gentle reaction, realizing that perhaps his feelings toward the younger boy were
    mutual. But how, after running after Kairi for so long, would he have any attachment to Riku at
    all? Except for friendship, the two usually had to stay distant in that aspect.
    "You assume too much, Riku. I knew why, in our first encounter with Ansem, why you had lead me
    along like you had. Back then I guess you could say I had no idea what your intentions were, much
    less why you acted the way you had... but after you said those words to me about 'taking care of
    her'... it finally clicked after I'd thought about it for a while. I knew that what you ment by
    that was you just wanted me to be happy... And you'd realized my attachment to Kairi." Sora said
    softly, then looked up at his friend with his deep blue eyes, strands of hair here and there
    draped over his face.
    Riku took his left hand and brushed the strands of hair from Sora's eyes. Blinking with a smile,
    Riku looked back at Sora promisingly with his aqua-blue eyes. Riku felt almost relieved that his
    friend understood his feelings. Now he was just curious to see if Sora would love him back.
    "Doomo Arigato, Sora..." Riku replied in japanese, bringing his lips to Sora's forehead to kiss
    him.
    "You're welcome, Riku..." Sora said, standing at a crouch as he moved to sit upon Riku's lap,
    facing him.
    Sora's legs were spread and wrapped around Riku so he could face him. He brought his hands to
    hold Riku's face, gently brushing his thumbs upon his cheeks, then bringing his lips to Riku's.
    Riku wrapped his arms around his friend, a bit confused with everything, but too distracted to
    think about it further. Riku and Sora brought their mouths apart a moment, then kissed again.
    Sora could feel Riku's tongue enter his mouth, only to meet it with his own as they kept kissing
    wildly.
    Sora could feel himself get excited by this affectionate bond between himself and his friend. He
    moved his hands from Riku's head, down his neck, to grip his black coat. He pulled it down just
    passed his shoulders, then moving his hands inside Riku's coat to twine his arms around Riku.
    Riku began to feel aroused as well, moving down Sora's neck with kisses. Sora threw his head back
    slowly, feeling a sensation he'd never experienced before. Even after all that time with Kairi,
    Sora had never felt this certain way for anyone. He began to breathe a little harder and faster,
    almost making a quiet moan. Riku's hands travelled down to grab Sora's waist as he began to lower
    him to the ground so that he was on top of him.
    "Riku... what are you-" Sora suddenly felt the zipper of his pants un-zip as Riku began to undo
    them.
    "What do you think I'm doing?" Riku responded.
    "But Riku we can't!" Sora whispered. "We're both-"
    "Sora... you're so naive... I'll show you how things are done." Riku smiled, gently pulling Sora's
    black pants down.
    "No... It's too soon for this!"
    "Why Sora..." Riku said looking at Sora's crotch. "I think your actions are speaking louder than
    your words..."
    "Don't be rediculous, Riku! Things like this are totally uncontrollable! Now let me- AAAH!" Sora
    gasped as Riku's hand reached into his boxers to feel his straining erection. "RIKU!!!"
    Sora struggled away from Riku, crawling back to a wall behind him, standing up. He began to redo
    his pants. Riku just eyed him with a smirk upon his lips. Sora just stood there, his back still
    against the wall. Riku stood, taking a small step towards him, licking his lips.
    "I don't know what you think you're doing by doing what you did! It's just wrong!" Sora yelled.
    "C'mon, Sora... I know you want to."
    "That's bull-shit, Riku!"
    "Then why are you so excited?"
    "Well, yeah sure... I might be 'excited', but that doesn't mean I have to act on it every time it
    happens!" Sora crossed his arms over his chest.
    Riku sighed, finding Sora's response hard to argue with. As much as he wanted Sora, he knew he
    had to be respectful of Sora's feelings. Being demanding and forceful wouldn't get them anywhere,
    it'd just worsen things. Riku pulled his coat back over his shoulders, straightening the hooded
    collar. He looked up at Sora, walking to him. Sora eyed Riku, still a little angry.
    Riku placed his right hand upon Sora's shoulder, squeezing it slightly. "I'm sorry, Sora. I shouldn't
    be so demanding of you. When you're ready, just come to me. I'll be ready when you are."
    Sora still had an expression of frustration upon his face as Riku said this, but soon realized
    Riku was recognising his boundaries.
    Riku turned to leave, but before his hand left Sora's shoulder, Sora placed his own hand upon
    Riku's, causing him to stop. Riku looked at Sora's blue eyes. Sora got up closer to Riku, twining
    his arms around Riku's middle. He looked up at the silver-haired boy. Riku knew the brunette's
    message, and leaned his head down to meet Sora's lips with his own. Sora's warm mouth was a heaven
    to Riku, his tongue entered to explore the hot cavern. Sora moaned slightly as Riku's hands reached
    up under his shirt, toughing his soft skin.
    Their mouths parted, Sora rested his head upon Riku's shoulder. Sora sighed contently. In truth,
    Sora did want to go wildly at it with Riku, but stopped himself because it was all too sudden
    and new. Sora had never had any sexual relationship with Kairi, and was acheing for attention.
    "Riku..." Sora whispered under his breath.
    "Hmm?" Riku questioned in return, still rubbing his hands upon Sora's sides and back.
    "Please understand me when I say I'm not ready. Really take it into consideration. Will you
    honestly do that for me?"
    "Of course. Anything for you..." Riku whispered in return.
    "Thank you, Riku-chan."
    Riku was a bit suprised at how quickly Sora'd taken to him... or had it been there the entire
    time? Riku kissed the top of Sora's head, then rested his chin upon his head. The both of them
    rocked back and forth for a long while until they decided it was a good time to return to the
    surface and to the beach. There, the both of them knew secrecy was key if they were to keep their
    relationship going, so they were forced to keep thier hands off eachother. But that didn't mean
    they couldn't give eachother loving looks every now and then, for they knew there would be other
    times they could spend alone and together...
    **AN: There. First chapter... now to get going on the next. Please read and review! Sorry, but
    I'm still a little uncomfortable with writing lemons and stuff like that. I'll work on it though,
    so don't worry, 'kay?
    


	2. Chapter 2

::fanfic:: 
    
    
    Title: Destinies Intertwine
    Author: Tora
    E-mail: horusgoddess@hotmail.com
    Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and all related logos are (C) Squaresoft & Disney
    Interactive
    Warnings: yaoi, shounen ai
    Rating: R
    Pairing: Riku x Sora
    Summary: Riku tells Sora the truth about his feelings towards him. How does Sora take this? Gee,
    I wonder... since its a yaoi fanfic, I think you'd be able to figure it out. But that's not all
    that happens.
    **AN: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I'm working on setting up a plot here too, so the yaoi
    may come at a later time, just so you know.
    -.-.-.-.Destinies Intertwine.-.-.-.-
    CHAPTER 2
    Sora found himself in pitch-black darkness, floating weightlessly in some sort of sky. Nothing
    but darkness. He had his eyes tightly shut, suddenly opening them as a rush of light shot out
    from the dark and upon him. From that light he saw a figure. The figure looked familiar to him...
    'Riku'. Sora floated toward the light, finally being able to see who it was that stood before him.
    He reached his hand out to him, and just as he was about to take his hand, he heard a voice.
    "Sora..." The voice chanted.
    He suddenly awoke from this dream, sitting up in his bed. He could hear the splashing of waves
    outside his window, and the wind's soft touch was felt upon his soft skin. He rubbed his eyes,
    then stretched out his arms, yawning.
    "Sora!" Sora heard someone from outside call. "Sora, you up?!"
    Sora bent over his window's edge, looking down to find Riku standing there with an arm covering
    his eyes so the sun wouldn't blind him while looking up at Sora. Riku smiled, and Sora smiled
    back, wishing he could jump out the window and tackle him to the ground lovingly. Instead, Sora
    just waved to him, saying his good-mornings.
    Riku's silver hair blew gently as the wind wove through it, making Riku appear mystical and
    mysterious, as well as extremely sexy. Riku was wearing a black sleave-less muscle shirt with
    fishnets over it, as well as a pair of black pants with a black, silver clasped belt. Sora knew
    Riku was trying to make a statement dressing this way, and it was working rather well. Sora could
    feel a warm feeling throughout his body as he felt aroused.
    "U-Uh... G'morning Riku." Sora shyly said.
    "Morning Sora. Wanna come out? It's nice and... well, cloudy today. A nice breeze... not too hot,
    not too cold. What'd yah say? Up for a little _fun_? Riku coaxed.
    Sora could feel himself blush, and knew Riku would probably be able to see this. "Sh-sure! I'll
    be right down... lemme get dressed..."
    Riku smirked jokingly, "You don't HAVE to get dressed..."
    "Riku!" Sora glared.
    "Just kidding... gosh..."
    "I'll be there in a sec..." Sora said, leaving the window's ledge to rummage through his
    dresser's drawers for some clean clothes.
    Meanwhile, Riku stood in the sand, letting the wind do what it wanted with his silky hair. He
    placed a fist upon his hip as he waited for Sora, occasionally looking up at his window. He
    blinked, turning his head to see the waters of the ocean to his left wash in and out of the shore
    softly. He turned to Sora's window again, trying to wait patiently. He glanced at his watch.
    10:00 AM...
    Sora then stepped out of his house's door, walking towards the tall, older boy, straightening his
    shirt's collar. Sora wore a tight black shirt along with black finger-less gloves. Over it he wore
    a black jacket. His pants were black as well. The two of them began to make their way towards the
    dock.
    "You look nice, Sora..." Riku said, keeping his voice quiet, poking Sora in the ribs.
    "A-AH!" Sora jumped.
    Riku smiled.
    "Yeah, well... you don't look all that bad yourself, Riku..." Sora leaned towards Riku as they
    walked, bringing his hand to grab a lock of Riku's hair, pulling on it gently.
    "Hey!" Riku grabbed Sora's wrist, making him let go.
    Sora slid his arm from Riku's grip, grabbing his hand. He just kept on walking with his hand
    wrapped around Riku's, thinking nothing of it. Riku wouldn't have thought much of it if it weren't
    for the fact there were people around. He leaned in to talk to Sora quietly.
    "We shouldn't be so obvious..." He said, squeezing Sora's hand slightly.
    Sora nodded, letting go. "Yeah well... we shouldn't appear flirtatious either,
    Mr. poke-in-the-ribs." Sora smirked, keeping his voice to a minimum.
    "Hah..." Riku's lips formed a smile.
    Selphie and Tidus were seen at the dock, sitting on the edge. They were talking and laughing
    together as they batted the water with their feet in a relaxed manner. Riku and Sora approached
    the dock. Sora had his hands behind his head as he walked, one thing he never grew out of. Riku
    walked casually down the dock next to Sora, approaching Tidus and Selphie.
    "Well, hi." Tidus looked up at Riku and Sora, smiling.
    "What're you guys up to today?" Selphie asked with a grin.
    "Eh... just goin' down to the main island to take a few laps around the course. Y'know, just like
    the old times." Riku nudged Sora in the side with hiw elbow.
    "Y-yeah." Sora closed his eyes, smiling with a slight nod.
    "Sounds like fun... I guess even though you're 17/18 you can still have fun doing the old stuff.
    Never grow out of it." Tidus smiled.
    "You sure don't grow out of anything, Tidus." Selphie smirked.
    "Hey! Are you threatening me?" He raised an eyebrow.
    Sora just shook his head as Selphie laughed at Tidus.
    "Sora!" Riku called from one of the row boats behind him.
    "Yeah?" Sora turned around, only to be grabbed by Riku's strong grip.
    He was pulled into the boat, falling on top of Riku. "AAAH!"
    "Smooth move, Ace..." Riku pushed Sora off.
    "You're the one who pulled me in!"
    "Hmph..." Riku took hold of the boat's oars and began to stroke the water with them.
    Sora situated himself on the other side of the row boat, clasping his hands together. He glanced
    out at the vast waters of the sea. Riku looked at Sora, smiling to himself. Sora was lost in
    thought, thinking about his strange dream, and trying to figure out what it ment.
    Neither of them spoke for a while until they reached the dock on the next island. The boat hit
    the side of the dock gently. Riku got out of the boat and onto the dock, giving Sora his hand.
    Sora took it and was helped up onto the dock, even though he really didn't need it.
    "So... why are we here?" Sora asked as they began to make their way towards the door to the other
    side of the island where their racing coarse was located.
    "You know why." Riku gave Sora a funny stern look, raising an eyebrow.
    "Oh..." Sora sighed, realizing Riku's meaning.
    "And what's better is, we're the only ones here."
    "For now..." Sora said with a little worry.
    They stepped up a few wooden steps to the door. Riku opened it, letting Sora step through and
    then himself. Once there, Riku locked it.
    "Riku... there's no point in locking that. They could just swim around." Sora said.
    "Nah... the current's too strong." Riku responded, taking Sora's hand.
    "Maybe..." Sora said, following Riku off the ledge on which they'd been standing, and into the
    shallow water below. They crossed to the other side of the shore to some stairs which they
    climbed to another ledge. Some plants grew along a wall next to the tall tower above that had a
    rope running from it to a cliff across the way. It was part of the course they liked to run.
    Riku looked up at it a moment.
    "Wanna go for a ride?" Riku asked, jumping on the ladder that led to the top of the wooden tower.
    Sora just eyed him.
    "Come on, it'll be fun." Riku said.
    Sora reluctantly walked to the ladder and climbed on after Riku, following him up to the top. "Why
    are we doing this?"
    "Eh, just for the hell of it."
    "You're just too random sometimes Riku. You sure you're feeling alright?" Sora asked, climbing
    up to stand at the top in front of Riku.
    "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about..."
    "What's that supposed to mean?!"
    "Nothing, honest. But really, you sure you're feeling alright? Losing Kairi and all..."
    "I'll be fine, Riku. Not to say I wont ever think of her again... She's almost always on my mind." Sora
    said, looking a little uncomfortable.
    Riku patted Sora on the shoulder, then turned to look at the handle-bars on the rope. He placed his left
    hand on it, directing Sora to put his right on the other handle. Riku guided Sora to put his other hand
    on the handle he held, moving his own hand off it to place his hand on Sora's shoulder. When Sora held
    both handles, Riku slid his hands to Sora's waist, bringing his lips to Sora's cheek, standing behind
    him. He then whispered in Sora's ear with a comforting squeeze to his waist.
    "Don't worry... Kairi's in a better place now. He heart will never die. She's always with you. You
    remember that. And I'm always here with you too, Sora. You're never alone." Riku let Sora go.
    Sora turned to look at Riku with deep blue eyes, a sullen glint glittered in them. He blinked, bringing his
    hand to touch Riku's face softly, as his eyes built up tears. Riku couldn't take seeing Sora in pain. As
    much as he tried to avoid showing weakness, it was no use. he found himself weaken at the touch of
    Sora's finder-tips and his sorrowful gaze.
    Riku took the boy in his arms, sitting them both on the floor, leaning against the walls of the tower. Sora
    lied his head upon Riku's chest, wrapping his arms around Riku's waist. Riku held Sora as they both lied
    there for a while. The winds blew gently against them during their moment of silence.
    They both had their eyes closed as their thoughts wove in and out. Riku stroked Sora's soft brown hair,
    giving Sora a comforting feeling. Sora felt that at times like these his sense of comfort and warmth of
    heart was stronger. He felt there was nothing to worry about. It was just him and Riku...
    After some time passed, the both of them had fallen asleep together. They still had eachother in their arms
    as they slept quietly. All that could be heard was the wind and the waves of the water below, as well as the
    songs and flapping of wings the overhead birds made as they flew by now and again.
    When Riku awoke, he heard someone calling from below. "Sora! Riku! Heellllooo?"
    It was Tidus. Sora was still wrapped around Riku's middle, so Riku tried not to wake him too suddenly. he
    brushed Sora's hair softly, leaning his face in the whisper to him.
    "Sora... wake up..." Riku kissed Sora's forehead, sitting up.
    Sora began to slide off his chest as he sat up, making him stir somewhat. Sora moaned almost silently as
    he nuzzled against Riku, keeping his eyes closed. He brought his knees up to his chest.
    Riku placed a hand on Sora's left knee, shaking him slightly. Sora blinked his eyes open, looking up at Riku
    who looked back down at him. They then heard Tidus yell for them again while they smiled to eachother.
    Sora sat up immediately. "How long has he been down there?"
    "Not very." Riku replied, looking down at Tidus who was now walking through the shallow water down at
    the shore line.
    Tidus didn't have a clue they were up in the tower. The tower was too high up, and from where he was
    standing he couldn't see them. He waded through the water to the stairs leading to the platform the tower
    was built on. "Hey!"
    "Tidus, quit making so much damn noise!" Riku yelled, leaning over the edge of the tower's wooden flooring.
    "Riku! What are you doing?! Do you want him to know about us?!" Sora whispered from behind him sternly,
    still kneeling on the floor.
    "Shh... I know what I'm doing." Riku whispered back.
    "What are you doing up there?!" Tidus looked up at Riku.
    "Resting... Now, what is it you want?"
    "Nothin'... I was just gonna ask you why you'd locked the door to this side of the island. We were trying to
    get in and ended up having to get the other key from your father." Tidus walked up the stairs to the sandy
    platform.
    Riku blinked. "Um..."
    "Knew what you were doing, aye...?" Sora smirked.
    Riku glared back at Sora a moment, then turned to look down at Tidus again.
    "Who's up there with you?!" Tidus asked.
    "Uhh..." Riku went blank.
    "Sora's up there huh? What, are you sleeping together or something?" Tidus placed his hands on his
    hips, giving Riku a stern look.
    "No. We were just resting." Sora peeked his head out over the edge to look down at Tidus.
    "You're both weird..." Tidus eyed them a moment, then turned to leave.
    Once he left through the door to the other side of the island, Riku and Sora both let out a sigh of relief. Sora
    was glad Tidus didn't go further into the matter. He definitly didn't want to be "found out". And neither did
    Riku.
    Riku crawled back to the wall to lean against it again. Sora leaned against the wall across from Riku, looking
    at him. Riku gazed back at Sora with his loving, aqua-blue eyes. He was lost in thought. Sora crawled across
    to Riku, standing over him on his hands and knees. His face was only a few inches from Riku's. Riku looked
    at Sora, touching him softly on the cheek with his hand. Sora nuzzled against it slowly, closing his eyes.
    "Riku...?"
    "Hmm?" Riku responded quietly.
    "I'm ready..." Sora kissed Riku's lips thenderly as they heard the waves of the sea wash in and out below
    them, as well as the soft breeze's whistling whisper...
    **AN: Okay, so there was no lemon in this chapter, but the next will have some. And don't worry, they wont
    "do it" in the tower... they're smarter than that. Aww... such a cute couple they are. Please review! You can
    taunt, flame, compliment, give advice... I don't care. I just wanna know what you guys think. And thanks so
    much for reviewing my 1st chapter! It really made me feel loved. ^_^
    


	3. Chapter 3

::fanfic:: 
    
    
    Title: Destinies Intertwine
    Author: Tora
    E-mail: horusgoddess@hotmail.com
    Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and all related logos are (C) Squaresoft & Disney
    Interactive
    Warnings: yaoi, shounen ai
    Rating: R
    Pairing: Riku x Sora
    Summary: Riku tells Sora the truth about his feelings towards him. How does Sora take this? Gee,
    I wonder... since its a yaoi fanfic, I think you'd be able to figure it out. But that's not all
    that happens.
    **AN: Oiy, it's been a while since I last updated the fic, eh? Well, here's chapter 3. Nothing
    too exciting, but worth reading I think. ^_^ Oh yeah, and, I lied. The yaoi-ness is in
    chapter 4... I'd feel weird putting it in this chapter. You'll see why.
    -.-.-.-.Destinies Intertwine.-.-.-.-
    CHAPTER 3
    "You sure you wanna do this?" Riku asked. "It's kinda soon... I mean, it was only yesterday that
    you said you weren't ready for it."
    "Riku, trust me... I... I was ready before, but then I wasn't..." Sora blinked, bringing his
    brows together, looking off to the side as if he were trying to make sense of his own words.
    "You confuse me, Sora." Riku said, lifting his right eyebrow and lowering the other to give a
    confused look.
    "Oh, you know what I mean!" Sora smiled, looking back at his friend.
    Riku patted Sora on the head lightly. "Well, if you really feel you're ready, then..."
    "I'm ready, Riku. But lets wait 'till later tonight. I'm not about to do anything when-"
    "Hey you guys!"
    The two of them looked down towards the doorway leading to the opposite side of the island,
    finding Wakka standing there. Sora got off of Riku, hoping Wakka hadn't seen them. Wakka gave
    a sort of suprised look himself.
    "Wa- Wakka! Hi!" Sora stuttered.
    "What the hell are you two doing? No wonder Tidus thought you were weird." Wakka yelled, spinning
    his blitz-ball upon his index finger.
    "Um... so... What is it?" Riku asked.
    "Nothing really. I just wanted to let you guys know that Selphie's made lunch for you guys. Oh,
    and Squall, Yuffie, and Aeris are here too. They just came down here. You guys need to go say
    somethin' to 'em. They've been wanting to see you for quite some time now." He said, tucking his
    blitz-ball under his arm.
    Riku nodded to Wakka, standing up. He stretched his arms and loosened up his legs before climbing
    down the ladder. Before going too far he looked up at Sora assuringly. Sora looked a little
    disappointed because he didn't want his time alone with Riku to end just yet.
    "We'll talk later about tonight... but if we don't get a chance before then, just meet me at that
    waterfall next to the secret place entrance, 'kay Sora?" He said in a quiet tone so only Sora
    could hear.
    Sora blinked and nodded, soon following Riku down the ladder. The two of them made their way to
    Wakka, and followed him out the door. They saw Selphie in her bathingsuit, splashing in the water
    with Tidus. The two of them never changed.
    On the shore line Squall and the others were talking together, laughing occasionally. Wakka
    yelled for them a few times as he, Riku, and Sora approached their little group. Sora's coat was
    too hot for him to stand much longer with the sun beating upon it now. It'd warmed up quite a bit
    since that morning. He slid off the coat and threw it over his shoulder, looking at Squall.
    "Been a while, aye Sora?" Squall said with a smile, patting Sora on the shoulder.
    "Yeah. Whed did I last see you?... I think it was as long ago as before we beat Ansem." Sora
    smiled, laughing a little.
    Squall put his hands in the pockets of his black pants, the chains hooked on the right side
    jingled a little as he did so. Yuffie leaned on Squall's right shoulder, putting an arm around
    his shoulders. She smiled.
    "Wow... You both look so old now. I remember when you came up to my shoulder, Sora! And Riku was
    probably a little shorter than me then. Course, I kinda had to make an estimate since I didn't
    exactly get to talk to you much." She said.
    "That's right... hmm... well, Sora's told me all about you guys, so I guess you could say I sorta
    know you already." Riku said, shaking hands firmly with Squall.
    "So how old are you two now, anyway?" Aeris asked.
    "I'm 18... and Sora here is 17." Riku replied, ruffling Sora's hair.
    "Hey! Watch it, man!" Sora said, grabbing Riku's arm in an attempt to move it. Even to this day,
    Riku always bested him when it came to strength. Course, that was understandable considering Riku
    had to handle 2 keyblades in battle instead of only one.
    Squall, Yuffie, Aeris, Wakka, and Riku laughed at Sora's sorry attempt. Sora couldn't help but
    join them. Riku let go of Sora's head, placing his hand on his hip, smiling caringly at Sora.
    Sora looked up at him shyly, and smiled.
    "Well, I'm hungry! How 'bout we all grab something to eat, eh?" Wakka smiled, leading the way
    towards the treehouse.
    Sora and Riku lagged behind a little, holding hands, only to remember that Tidus and Selphie were
    still behind them in the water. Riku glanced back at them, finding they'd decided to sit on the
    beach facing the ocean. With that in mind, he just kept his hand around Sora's.
    "Um... Riku? When should I meet you later?" Sora whispered as they walked.
    "Hmm... I guess around mid-night if that's alright with you." Riku replied quietly.
    "Alright." Sora's lips formed a smile as he looked up at Riku.
    Riku let go of Sora's hand and poked him in the side in a swift motion. Sora made a come-back and
    tried to poke Riku in the side with both hands, only to have both his wrists grabbed by Riku,
    stopping him. Squall turned around, as well as the others to see what the hell they were doing.
    Sora and Riku stopped immediately. Sora put his hands on the back of his head and Riku placed his
    on his sides.
    Squall and the others just shook their heads, chuckling a little, as they continued up the stairs
    that curled around the tree trunk. The stairs had been put in instead of the ladders, making it
    easier to get to. Yuffie looked up at Aeris who was walking up the stairs in front of her.
    "I'm not sure if I'm right of not, but sometimes I wonder about those two." She said laughing
    slightly.
    Aeris turned her head to the right, looking at Yuffie out of the corner of her eye. "Yeah... I'm
    not sure either. I understand they're really good friends... so maybe that's it."
    "Maybe."
    Squall was in front of Riku and Sora and behind Yuffie. He shook his head at Yuffie and Aeris's
    short conversation, wondering about the two boys as well. He remembered how worried Sora'd been
    about Riku when they met up after the Door to the Light had been closed the first time. And
    knowing that Riku'd been searching for Sora for a long time, he figured that the two of them were
    very close. Their names also rang a bell... but that is virtually uncontrollable by the two boys.
    Sora meant "Sky" and Riku meant "land" or "shore". A sort of a correspondance with mythical
    legends was there between them. And gathering that both of them were the destined Keyblade
    Masters, it sort of made sense that they'd be close... but the way the two of them interacted
    with eachother made Squall wonder.
    "Looks good." Aeris said as they all walked in the room. A blanket had been put out for them.
    There were plates set out with sandwiches and chips. They all sat down, situating themselves.
    They each had a glass of water as well. Sora sat down next to Yuffie and Riku, and Riku sat next
    to Wakka whom sat by Squall. They all started eating and discussing the yester-years, and of the
    many events that had occured. Sora and Riku smiled at eachother between bites of their sandwiches
    and then joined the conversation...
    ***************************************************************
    Riku walked into his home around 5:30 PM, throwing his shoes next to the front door. He made his
    way towards the kitchen, and then to his room down the hall, holding a few cookies in his hand.
    He set the cookies on the dresser next to his bed. He lied down placing his hands on his chest,
    looking out the window a few feet from his bed. He could see Sora's home down the way, spying his
    window. It was open, as per usual, the curtains blew with the wind's soft current.
    'Finally I have you' he thought to himself. Sora approached his window, looking out at the clouds
    above, then over the sea. Riku smiled to himself as he watched Sora quietly. 'I never thought the
    tables would turn... never thought I'd end up happy in his mess. But I can't help but feel
    guilty... He did love Kairi very much... But I'm sure she'd just want him to be happy. I only
    wanted him to be happy... Even if it weren't with me... but it seems that's not how things were
    meant to be...'
    He closed his eyes, thinking to himself about everything. Images of the day before rolled through
    his head. He reached for a cookie on his dresser, taking a small bite of it. He felt for once
    complete. The one he loved was loving him back. What more could he ask for?
    He then heard a creaking noise from down the hall. 'Must be coming from the front door,' Riku
    thought. 'Probably Dad.'
    "Riku!" He heard a deep voice call.
    'Yep, it's Dad.' He thought, sitting up.
    "Yeah?!" Riku yelled back.
    "C'mere!" His dad said.
    Riku got out of bed reluctantly and moseyed down the hall to find his Dad standing there with his
    arms full of groceries. Riku quickly grabbed one of the bags that nearly fell to the ground, as
    well as a few others. Riku held 2 bags in each hand, turning around to lead the way down the hall
    and to the kitchen.
    He set the four bags on the table which was situated in the middle of the room. He then helped
    his dad with the rest. Riku then leaned against the counter behind him, looking at his father.
    "So... uh... how was your day?" Riku asked.
    "Same ol' same ol'." His father answered, taking things out of the bags and putting them in
    cupboards and in the fridge.
    "Hmm." Riku said, getting up to help his father with putting things away.
    "So, what's witht he netting?" His dad asked, pinching the fishnets on Riku's shoulder some.
    He shrugged. "I don't know."
    His dad just chuckled a little, tossing him a can of soup. Riku caught it with ease, putting it
    up in the cupboard behind him. The two of them had everything put away soon after. Riku crushed
    the paper grocery bags and threw them away in the trachcan under the sink as his dad opened a can
    of cola.
    "Want some?" Riku's dad asked.
    "Nah. I'm fine." Riku replied, waving as he retired to his room again.
    His dad just watched him walk down the hall to his room before going to his own which was up a
    staircase leading to the second floor. Riku lied on his bed agian, looking out his window towards
    Sora's window again. His attention wandered from his friend's house as he noticed a few gray
    clouds comming in from the sea's direction. He frowned, wondering if this change in weather would
    postpone his night with Sora. He got out of bed, grabbing a cookie from his dresser as he left
    his room and down the hall. He turned to look up the stairway, yelling to his father.
    "Hey Dad! I'm goin' over to Sora's!"
    "Alright! Just be back by nightfall, okay?!" His dad answered.
    "Okay!" Riku ran for the door.
    He left, closing the door behind him. He ran through the sandy beach to Sora's house, knocking on
    the door. Sora's mom came to the door, a little suprised by the way Riku was dressed. She eyed
    him a minute, then yelled for Sora.
    "Sora! Riku's here to see you!" She said, letting Riku in. "You can go ahead upstairs Riku."
    He thanked Sora's mom, then ran up the stairs to Sora's door, knocking on it lightly. It was open
    a crack, so he slid his fingers around it and pushed it open a little, peeking in. Sora was on
    his bed, leaning against the backboard. He had his knees pulled to his chest, his arms wrapped
    around them as he looked out his window, noting the clouds. He didn't bother to look at Riku as
    he spoke aloud about his concern of their meeting up later.
    "We can do it." Riku reassured him, walking up to wrap his arms around Sora's shoulders, sitting
    on the bed with him. "We'll find a way to make if happen."
    Sora leaned his head back on Riku's shoulder, looking out at the sea and shore, blinking slowly.
    Riku brushed his hand through Sora's thick spikey hair, noting that it was starting to lose its
    spikiness. He kissed the back of Sora's head, then lied his head upon Sora's.
    "I know I need to re-do my hair." Sora said smiling a little as he spoke.
    "Nah... You're hot with it in your eyes." Riku smiled, running his fingers through a few strands
    of Sora's brown hair.
    "Riku..." Sora said in a "don't-try-to-flatter-me" tone.
    "No, really. You are SO hot." He said, kissing Sora's cheek.
    Sora grinned, guiding Riku's freehand down his body to hold his waist. He held Riku's hand as
    they sat in thought. They both looked outside as it began to get darker. The wind started to get
    stronger, whipping the curtains on Sora's window some. It began to sprinkle as well. Sora kneeled
    as he took hold of the window, shutting it tight. He sat back down with Riku as they held
    eachother.
    "Sora!" Sora's mom came to the door, opening it.
    Riku let go of Sora, and the both of them sat across from eachother, acting like they'd been
    talking. They were lucky enough that by the time she'd opened it enough to see them they were
    already situated. The two of them looked up at his mom who stood in the doorway across from them
    now.
    "Yeah?" Sora answered.
    "Dinner. It's ready. Wanna stay for dinner Riku? We're having speghetti tonight. I know you like
    that." Sora's mom smiled.
    "Sure. I'd be more than happy to." Riku answered, smiling.
    "Alright... well, wash up and come on down. I'll set up a spot for you, Riku." She said, leaving,
    pulling the door back to its original posistion.
    The two of them smiled at eachother as they got up for the door. Riku opened it, letting Sora go
    on ahead of him.
    **AN: Chapter 3 wasn't all that exciting, but it'll get better, promise. A little fluff here and
    there isn't such a bad thing, though, now is it? Chapter 4 has more action. I have written up to
    chapter 6... I just need to type everything up. Please read and review! ^_^ And thanks for all
    the reviews and stuffs. Makes me happy. ^_^
    


	4. chapter 4


    Title: Destinies Intertwine
    Author: Tora
    E-mail: horusgoddess@hotmail.com
    Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and all related logos are (C) Squaresoft & Disney
    Interactive
    Warnings: yaoi, shounen ai
    Rating: R
    Pairing: Riku x Sora
    Summary: Riku tells Sora the truth about his feelings towards him. How does Sora take this? Gee,
    I wonder... since its a yaoi fanfic, I think you'd be able to figure it out. But that's not all
    that happens.
    **AN: Here be chapter 4. My first "descriptive" yaoi good-ness. I don't think it's as well written as I'd like
    it to be, in comparison to other yoai fics, but hey. My first. And on top of that I'm still a virgin, so yeah.
    Let's not go into my personal life... Well, enjoy. I'm probably going to have more fluff in this fic than lemon.
    So, if you're more into the constant lemon-ness, you wont find it here. Maybe a little, but not a whole bunch.
    -.-.-.-.Destinies Intertwine.-.-.-.-
    CHAPTER 4
    After they'd eaten and put things away Sora returned to his room with Riku. Riku'd called his father on the
    phone and asked him if he could stay for the night. It was okay-ed by him, so Riku stayed. Sora's mom had to go
    out for the night to a friend's home to watch her young children while she was away. Her friend had to go to her
    mother's to help her with a bad illness.
    Riku and Sora waved good-bye as Sora's mom left the house, shutting the door behind her. Once the door was shut,
    Riku grabbed Sora in his arms, bringing him to the ground quickly, but gently. He sat with his legs sprawled out
    as he leaned over Sora with one arm over him. Sora put his arms behind his head as he lied there looking up at
    Riku. Riku leaned down to kiss Sora's lips tenderly. When he was about to pull back, Sora held the side of his
    head as he began to kiss him faster.
    "Mmmhh... Sora." Riku said between kisses.
    Sora moved his hands to Riku's waist, slidding them up under his fish-nets and black shirt, feeling his strong
    back. Sora could tell Riku'd gotten aroused as they continued. Sora pulled up Riku's shirts, managing to pull
    them off completely to reveal Riku's sexy build. Sora could feel his own erection strain against his pants.
    Sora's chest heaved up and down as he breathed harder, feeling all this emotion he felt he could hold back no
    longer. Riku pulled Sora's pants down to his knees, feeling his legs as he moved his hands back up to the rim of
    Sora's boxers. He stripped them down allowing Sora's erection to come out in full. Sora moaned as Riku brushed
    his fingertips against his member lightly. "Touch me, Riku..." Sora breathed harder. "Do me good."
    Riku wrapped his fingers around Sora's stiff cock, giving it a hard stroke. Sora moaned loudly, something Riku'd
    never seen Sora do. Sora seemed so innocent in everyday life, but Riku came to realize there most definitly was
    a darkside to him. Riku kept stroking harder and harder, squeezing slightly with every stroke. Sora's hands came
    up to wrap around the back of Riku's neck, pulling him closer.
    Riku whispered in Sora's ear, "If you think this is good, you haven't seen anything yet..."
    "Th-then show me, Ri-Riku... Ohhh..." Sora clenched his teeth.
    Sora thrust his hips up into Riku's gripping hand, feeling sensational. Sora's erected cock pulsed as a clear
    liquid was felt upon Riku's hand. Riku kept stroking until he'd lined his face just inches from Sora's erection.
    He breathed teasingly on the tip of it, then taking the 7 inch member in his mouth, curled his tongue on the
    head of it.
    Riku kept sucking as he heard Sora moan at a near scream. Sora thrust his hips up into Riku's mouth. Riku
    followed Sora's actions with ease, happy to be pleasing his lover.
    "Suck harder... uhhnnnhh... harder, Riku, harder!" Sora yelled out, gripping the carpet on which he lay.
    Riku soon complied while swallowing the liquid from Sora's beating erection. Riku found the taste desireable as
    he sucked harder and harder. Sora felt like he was in a heaven of pleasure, welcoming it gladly. Riku could
    recognize Sora was just approaching the height of his arousal. Soon Sora's cock began to spill his seed into
    Riku's mouth. Riku kept consistancy as Sora's hips rocked upward then down.
    Riku pulled his mouth from Sora's pulsing erection, placing his hand around it to stroke it while stripping Sora
    of his shirt. While keeping Sora happy he brought his lips to Sora's belly, kissing it. He then licked from
    above his navel to his neck, making Sora feel all the more sensational. Riku kissed Sora's neck a few times. He
    then put a leg over Sora so that he was on top of him. He brought both his hands to hold Sora's head as he
    kissed him mouth to mouth. After kissing him a few times he felt the urge to undo his own pants because his
    aching erection was beginning to be to much.
    He kicked them off, his erected cock at its full. It brushed against Sora's lightly.
    "Now it's my turn..." Sora breathed hard, just coming off his high.
    Sora sat up, taking Riku in his arms as he lay him down, getting on top of him. Sora ran his fingers through
    Riku's silky hair, kissing him, his tongue playful. He separated his mouth from Riku's, only centimeters from
    his mouth, breathing gently into Riku's.
    "Hhhhh... You're so sexy, Riku... why hadn't I seen it before?..." Sora said, feeling his way down Riku's chest
    until he reached Riku's stiff member.
    He gently wrapped his hand around it, stroking it slowly at first, then speeding up the pace. Sora could hear
    Riku moan as he did so. Riku thrust his hips up into the tunnel Sora's hand created, not being able to help
    himself.
    Sora could feel liquid on his fingers, for he hadn't removed his finger-less gloves. He would have, but knew
    that the gloves enhanced the feeling anyway. He'd known from experience...
    "Feel good, baby?" Sora asked, stroking harder.
    "Nnnnhhh!" Riku moaned. "Oh God, yes!"
    Sora smiled mischeiviously, then leveled his face with Riku's cock. He wrapped his mouth around it, warming it.
    Sora's tongue work began, feeling better than any other kind of sexual stimulous Riku'd ever experienced before.
    This on top of the sucking shot Riku to the sky. He couldn't help but yell out Sora's name.
    "Oh Sora... Oh my- unhhh!"
    Sora found he quite enjoyed giving Riku this treatment, finding the taste of Riku's cum to be both good and new.
    Riku was totally oblivious to anything outside himself and Sora. Sora's head bobbed up and down as he brought
    out near shouts from Riku's lips...
    ***********************************************************************
    After the two of them, though extremely exhausted, managed to get back up to Sora's room, they crawled into
    Sora's bed together. Riku had Sora wrapped in his arms. Sora's back was to him as they lay silently together.
    The storm outside had by then settled, and all they could hear was the whistling of the wind against the closed
    window.
    They both had their eyes closed, but were still awake, just barely. Riku's chest moved up and down against Sora
    softly, hearing his lover's soft, innocent breathing. Riku hugged Sora closer for a moment, then kissed the
    back of his neck.
    "I love you Sora..." Riku whispered.
    "I love you more, Riku..." Sora smiled contently as they both quietly drifted off to sleep together.
    Sora began to dream the same dream he'd had the night before, only this time after hearing the chanting,
    familiar voice, he saw Kairi step out from behind Riku, pushing him aside. She reached her hand out to Sora this
    time, her voice being the chanting one.
    "Sora..."
    "No!" Sora said, looking to Riku who had his back turned to Kairi, facing the source of light. Sora's face gave
    a scared, worried look, glancing at Kairi, then to Riku again. He felt confused. He loved Kairi still, even
    after finding love with Riku... yet the choice was hard.
    "No! You're gone!" Sora shouted out to Kairi, closing his eyes and bringing his brows together. "Gone..."
    He brought his arms to his face, covering himself, shaking his head as he crouched down on an invisible flooring
    on which he stood. He opened his eyes and moved his arms just enough to see Riku. Riku turned around, opening
    his aqua eyes which glowed apart from his silhouetted figure. He reached out his hand again to Sora.
    Sora didn't think twice about running to his offering hand, telling himself that Kairi was in the past now. He
    couldn't keep himself attached forever. Not when someone else loved and needed him deeply.
    He was almost there when suddenly black vine-like matter wrapped around his ankles, stopping him in his tracks.
    He looked down at them for a moment, then back up at Riku. Riku kept his hand out towards him, his eyes
    expressing fearlessness. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't reach him.
    "Riku! Riku!" Sora yelled out. "Help me!" Sora yelled.
    He suddenly heard a voice that seemed distant as he left his dream to wake up being shaken by two strong hands.
    He opened his eyes slowly with a worried look on his face, seeing Riku there next to him. He looked into Riku's
    eyes, realizing it'd been only a dream. He looked down, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on Riku's
    shoulder, wrapping his arms around him.
    Riku wrapped an arm around Sora and held Sora's head in his other hand, looking off in thought, worried about
    him. Sora's body shook gently as he cried quietly in Riku's arms. Riku couldn't figure out why Sora'd been so
    emotional lately... course it could've been because of Kairi's death.
    She'd died about 6 months ago. It was a final battle with a dark force that was stronger than any species of
    heartless Sora'd ever met up with. Riku and Sora, fighting side-by-side, were caught off gaurd when a massive
    dark monster closely resembling the monsters of Ansem's fortress grabbed them, wrapping its tentables around
    them. Kairi could be seen in another one of its tentacles, screaming in pain and fear.
    Sora'd filled up with rage as he tried to free himself. Riku observed this as he too, tried to break free. As
    much as they'd tried they were too late in the end. Kairi's spirit had been ripped from her body as the monster
    destroyed her soul, right in front of the two boys' eyes. Sora'd screamed out for Kairi as he finally broke
    free, pulling out his ultima keyblade to destroy the monster via its blue-ish center which fueled it. When the
    monster turned to dust, letting go of Riku, the both of them ran to Kairi.
    Sora'd knelt down to take Kairi in his arms, feeling tears run down his face as he began to cry. Riku could
    remember putting an arm around Sora to comfort him as best he could... The whole incident had destroyed Sora...
    and the fact that her soul had been destroyed made it hard to believe that there was anything left of her to
    Sora...
    While Riku recalled this he looked down at Sora, running his hand over Sora's hair. "Sora... are you alright?
    You were yelling in your sleep."
    Sora shook his head slightly. "It's these dreams I've been having... I'm so confused."
    "Is it about Kairi?" Riku asked.
    "No... well sort of. I keep having dreams where I'm standing in darkness and you step out from a bright glow of
    light behind you, reaching your hand to me... and then Kairi comes up and pushes you aside, trying to convince
    me to go with her. You seem to feel rejected for a minute until you reach out your hand again. I yell to Kairi
    that I'm threw with her, that she's in the past. I can't hold on to her forever. I then run for you only to be
    stopped by dark twining vine-like things that wrap around my feet. No matter how hard I try, it's no use... I
    can't figure out what it all means, Riku! I just don't know what to do..." Sora held Riku tightly.
    "Maybe you're still attached to her even though you wish not to be. It's not you fault, Sora... When you lose
    someone close to you like that... especially like that, it's hard to let go right away. Or ever, for that
    matter." Riku said quietly.
    They could feel the cool, soft breeze from outside blow in gently from Sora's window as they lay there. It had
    been opened before when they'd gotten in bed together earlier when the storm quieted down. By now it had passed.
    It was still dark out, barely morning. Riku could see Sora's clock from where he lay, noting it was a little
    passed midnight. It'd only been an hour since they'd fallen asleep, just about.
    "But I want, Riku... I want the pain to reside... I love you... I've always loved you." Sora said.
    Riku kissed Sora's head, feeling it was a good time to bring up a question. "Sora?"
    "Nani?" Sora quietly responded.
    "Can I ask you something?"
    "Of course. Anything."
    "Why, after loving Kairi for so many years, have you just sorta dropped her completely and taken me... I mean...
    There was no transition there... you warmed up to me right away. And I don't understand how or why."
    Sora hesitated a moment before speaking. "Well... to be completely honest I'd always liked you... but when Kairi
    came around I was totally drawn to her... I'm sure you noticed. She was in my thoughts 24/7. And then when we
    became a couple I felt closer to her, but more distant from you. I was happy... but then I wasn't. And when
    Kairi died my world got so complicated and confusing. With her gone I felt 'clingy'. So, when you came to my I
    felt that you were my answer. And, on top of these dreams I've been having ever since Kairi'd gon made me
    think."
    "So I'm just a replacement?" Riku's voice strengthened.
    "No, Riku. Don't you see? I love you... and do you remember that day you'd tossed that paopu fruit to me and
    explained its power to me? It made me think. Course, then all I thought about was Kairi... but I now realize
    your intentions were to share if with me... I'd always wanted to share one with Kairi, but never did for some
    reason... Now I think I know why." Sora said reassuringly. "I think you and I were ment to be together. In some
    form or another, that's how things are supposed to go."
    Riku looked down at Sora. "Well, we are both the Keyblade Masters after all. We should be together."
    "Hey Riku?"
    "Yeah?"
    "Wanna get out for a little while tomorrow night to share a little something?..."
    **AN: More plot addition than lemonness... but even so, I think it was summed up better with some plot thrown
    in. So I'm not the best at lemons. We all start out somewhere, no? Well, tell me what you think if you wish. I'm
    always up for advice, compliments, etc. ^_^ And again, thankies for posting your opinions on the chapters and
    such. Makes me happy to know that people see my fic. ^^
    


End file.
